Bitte tu das für mich!
by HarlekinRose
Summary: An Caroline wird eine Bitte heran getragen, für die es nur eine einzige Antwort gibt... Spoiler 4x20... Klaroline!


"Wieso erzählst du mir das alles?" Carolines Blick fixierte Klaus grün-blaue Augen.

"Weil ich glaube, das du es wissen solltest...und..." Seine Stimme war fest und unnachgiebig.

"Aber warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Du hast dich so lange nicht gemeldet und erwartest nun, das ich es einfach so schlucke?" Caroline hatte ihn harsch unterbrochen. Die Wut und die leise Eifersucht, die sie vorhin verdrängt hatte, brach nun an die Oberfläche. "Du hast dich seit fast 8 Monaten nicht mehr gemeldet..." Sie atmete tief ein und aus. "...und alles nur wegen dieser...dieser...Werwolf-Schlampe?"

"...und...weil ich bald Vater werde." Diese Information saß. Klaus sah es. Carolines blaue Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, ihre ohnehin schon blasse Haut, verlor jegliche Pigmentierung.

"Aber...aber...wie?" Caroline fühlte sich, als hätte sie eine Abrissbirne erwischt. Viel anders konnte es einem Haus auch nicht gehen, wenn eine nahezu 8000 kg schwere Stahlkugel, ins Mauerwerk krachte.

"Eine Laune der Natur, wenn du so willst...aber warum ich dich hergebeten habe..." Er sah sich in dem kleinen Hotelzimmer um. "...es ist nicht so leicht das zu sagen, aber Hayley wollte es so...und ich auch..." Wieder wurde er von der blonden Frau unterbrochen.

"...oh...Hayley wollte es also...nein, wie nett von ihr!" Ein höhnisches Lächeln hatte sich auf ihrem Gesicht gebildet, welches sofort wieder verschwand, als sie den nächsten Satz hörte.

"...Sie wird es nicht überleben... die Geburt. Sie weiß es, spürt es...Sie will, das ihr Kind bei Jemanden aufwächst, von dem sie weiß, das diese Person unser Kind lieben kann und wird..." Er sah den Unglauben auf Carolines Gesicht. Trotz des schwierigen Themas, musste Klaus lächeln. "...und ich will es auch..."

Ein leichtes Klopfen ließ sie zusammenzucken. Der Hybrid erhob sich, ging die paar Schritte hinüber zur Tür und öffnete sie. Caroline konnte Hayley nicht sehen, aber sie hörte ihre unsichere, schwache Stimme.

"...und? Weiß sie es schon?" Caroline sah Klaus nicken. "Und hast du ihr das andere auch schon gesagt?" Diesmal schüttelte er den Kopf und wurde dann einfach von Hayley beiseite geschoben. Als Caroline die werdende Mutter sah, erschrak sie. Hayley sah nicht gesund aus. Sie war abgemagert, ihre Haut war leicht gräulich und ihre einst so schönen dunkelbraunen Haare, hingen strähnig an ihrem ausgemergelten Gesicht herab. Ihre dunklen Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen. Die Wölfin sah müde aus, lächelte aber, als sie Caroline erblickte.

"Caroline..." Vorsichtig streckte Hayley ihre Hände nach der anderen Frau aus. Caroline sah wie die Hände zitterten und ergriff sie ohne zu zögern. "...ich freue mich, das du gekommen bist." Sie blickte der Vampirin in die Augen, bevor sie sich zu Klaus umwandte und ihn bittend ansah. Ohne einen Ton zu sagen nickte er und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Mit einem Lächeln wandte sie sich Caroline wieder zu. "Ich weiß, das es eine große Bitte an dich ist und ich verstehe es vollkommen, wenn du es ablehnen solltest...aber ich würde es mir wirklich wünschen." Ihre Hand legte sich auf ihren stark gewölbten Bauch. "Ich werde diese Geburt nicht überleben, Caroline...ich werde mein Kind niemals wirklich leibhaftig sehen können...niemals seine warmen kleinen Hände berühren, niemals seinen Kopf küssen können...ich werde mein Kind nie trösten...niemals seinen Geruch einatmen können...und ich muss einfach sicher sein, das mein Kind geliebt wird..." Hayley schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein, das ist falsch...es wird geliebt...von mir und von Klaus...aber ich muss wissen, das es nach meinem Tod, eine Mutter haben wird...das..." eine kleine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Hektisch wischte Hayley sie weg. "...deswegen...bitte...würdest du mein Kind aufziehen?"

"Aber wieso ausgerechnet ich?" Es war ihr einfach unbegreiflich.

"...weil ein Kind liebende Eltern braucht...die das Kind lieben und die sich gegenseitig lieben..." Die Brünette blickte sie liebevoll an. Nach einigen Augenblicken griff Hayley nach Carolines Hand und legte sie vorsichtig auf ihren Bauch. "Fühl doch mal..."

Carolines Augen weiteten sich, als sie die leichte Bewegung unter ihren Fingern spürte. "Was wird es denn?" Ohne es zu wollen hatten sich Tränen in den blauen Augen gebildet. Hayley lächelte zufrieden. "Ein Mädchen...obwohl Klaus gerne einen Jungen gehabt hätte..."

"Eine kleine Prinzessin..." ehrfürchtig beobachtete Caroline, wie sich die Bauchdecke wölbte und sich der Abdruck eines kleinen menschlichen Fußes abzeichnete. Hayley verzog schmerzerfüllt ihr Gesicht. "...alles ok, Hayley?" Caroline hatte die Reaktion der Wölfin gesehen. Besorgt beobachtete sie nun jede kleine Bewegung.

"Aber ja... das macht die Kleine häufiger...vor allem...wo es jetzt mit der Schwangerschaft zu Ende geht...Sie bereitet sich auf ein Leben, außerhalbs meines Bauches vor..." liebevoll streichelte die werdende Mutter über ihren Bauch, doch die Trauer, die in jeder Bewegung versteckt war, konnten die zärtlichen Berührungen nicht überdecken.

Caroline betrachtete das Bild genau, wog das Für und Wider genau ab und kam zu dem einzigen ihr möglichen Entschluss.

"Du hast Recht...es ist eine große Bitte, die du an mich hast...vor allem da Klaus und ich kein Paar sind und sich das mit dem gegenseitig lieben, so etwas kompliziert gestalten dürfte..." Die Brünette wollte widersprechen, wurde aber durch ein heben der Hand daran gehindert. "...bitte, lass mich aussprechen. Ich mochte dich nie...und im Angesicht das du bald sterben wirst, ist es eine grausame Tatsache, das ich dich bis vor wenigen Stunden noch richtiggehend gehasst habe. Du hast mit Tyler geschlafen...und leugne es nicht...er hat es mir gegenüber zugegeben und heute habe ich erfahren, das du auch die Finger nicht von Klaus lassen konntest...und obwohl ich glaubte kein Interesse an ihm zu haben... hat mich diese Tatsache mehr geschmerzt, als die Sache mit Tyler." Caroline schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, als sie sie wieder öffnete, war Hayley den Tränen nahe. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck drückte Schmerz und Resignation aus. "...und dennoch tue ich es..."

Die schwangere Frau riss die Augen auf und schaute die Vampirin ungläubig an. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sollte ihre kleine Tochter, wirklich eine Mutter bekommen? Eine lebendige Mutter? Die Frage schien in ihren Augen zu stehen, denn Caroline nickte. Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf den Lippen der beiden Frauen aus.

"Danke..." die sanfte Stimme ließ Caroline aufschauen. Die beiden Frauen hatten nicht bemerkt, das eine weitere Person den Raum betreten hatte. Klaus lehnte an der geschlossenen Tür und sah die beiden wohlwollend an.

"Klaus...ich glaube, wir müssen reden...unter vier Augen." Caroline blickte Hayley entschuldigend an, welche allerdings nachsichtig nickte. Das hier ging sie nichts an. Dies mussten die beiden unter sich ausmachen. Sie selbst, konnte nur auf das Beste hoffen. Immer noch lächelnd zog Hayley sich zurück, strich dankend über Carolines Schulter und umfasste aufmunternd Klaus Hände. "Du schaffst das..." Hayley wusste, das Caroline diese geflüsterten Worte genau verstand und sah mit einem Grinsen, wie sich Carolines Augen zu wütenden Schlitzen verengten. Grinsend verließ die Wölfin das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Die beiden würden das schon alleine schaffen.

Kaum das Hayley aus dem Zimmer war, fing Caroline zu zetern an. "Wieso seid ihr so vertraut miteinander? Mir erzählst du, das es nur einmal gewesen ist und das soll ich dir glauben?...kannst du mir sagen, was ich davon halten soll?" sie redete sich richtiggehend in Rage und bemerkte so nicht das amüsierte Funkeln in den Augen des Hybriden.

"Hältst du jetzt bitte deinen entzückenden Mund?" Jeglicher Protest wurde im Keim erstickt, als sich ein paar warme und weiche Lippen auf ihre legten. Jeder Gedanke an Eifersucht und Wut verflüchtigten sich.

Wie erstarrt stand Caroline da und konnte es einfach nicht fassen, was Klaus tat. Der Hybrid hatte die Vampirin sanft umfasst und vorsichtig an sich ran gezogen. Er spürte die angespannten Muskeln und deutete Carolines Reaktion völlig falsch.

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Nur weil sie sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte, sein Kind mit aufzuziehen, hieß es nicht, das sich ihre Gefühle für ihn geändert hatten. Resigniert löste er sich von der Frau und schaute leicht beschämt zu Boden. "Es tut mir Leid, Liebes... ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen..."

Caroline unterbrach ihn rasch. "Hältst DU jetzt bitte DEINEN Mund?" Rasch überwand sie die Distanz, streckte ihre Arme aus und zog Klaus in eine Umarmung.

"Du hast mich nur überrumpelt...Nichts weiter..." flüsterte sie ihm zu. Caroline hatte ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals vergraben. Sie war ihm so nah. Sein Geruch benebelte ihren Geist. Sie konnte dem Inneren Drang einfach nicht wiederstehen. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Lippen an seinen Hals und hauchte zarte, saugende Küsse auf die weiche Haut.

Ein besitzergreifendes Knurren grollte tief in seiner Brust. Seine linke Hand hielt sie an seinen Körper gepresst, seine rechte verfing sich in Carolines langen blonden Haaren. "Liebes...warte..." Caroline hörte die heisere Stimme und ignorierte sie, sowie ihre Bitte vorerst.

"Liebes...Caroline...Bitte..."

Seufzend ließ sie von dem Hals des Hybriden ab und bewunderte ihr Werk. Leuchtend Rot und unmissverständlich. Er gehörte ihr und das sollte jeder sehen können.

Was Caroline zu ihrem Umdenken bewegt hatte, wusste und interessierte sie auch nicht. Sie wusste nur eines: Er, das stärkste Übernatürliche Wesen auf diesem Planeten und das Böse in Person, gehörte ihr. Niemand hatte jemals wieder das Recht, ihn so zu berühren, wie sie es gerade getan hatte. Niemand.

Der Blick aus Klaus Augen gab ihr Recht. Er wusste was sie dachte und als er sie so ansah, wurde ihre bewusst, das sie nie einen anderen Weg hätte einschlagen können. Es war wie ein Naturgesetz, das nun erfüllt wurde.


End file.
